Sparks Fly for Hiei
by Togona
Summary: Kurama brings a girl home, not a girlfriend. Hiei starts liking her. is he in love?[COMPLETED]
1. Kurama's Finding

Togona: hey all!  
  
Yuskue: hi  
  
Botan: hi  
  
Keiko: hello  
  
Kuwabara: huh, oh hi pretty lady  
  
Kurama: hello  
  
Hiei: says nothing, just stares ♥♥  
  
Togona: how did you people get in here  
  
Yuskue: the front door was open  
  
Togona: sweat drops oh  
  
Hiei: still staring   
  
Togona: what's up with him?  
  
Botan: giggles I think he likes you  
  
Kuwabara: your pretty  
  
Togona: don't mess with me human, I've got a vampire form, that's not afraid to come out and bite your head off.  
  
Kuwabara: oO eek!  
  
Togona: who wants to do the Disclaimer?  
  
Botan: I do, I do  
  
Togona: knock yourself out mutters literally  
  
Botan: Togona does not own Yu Yu Hakusho whispers thank god. She also does own anything but a bunch of Inuyasha graphic novels and a Army of Mutant Stuffed Animals  
  
Togona: hey my Army of Mutant Stuffed Animals, WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! Kurama: can we get on with the story?  
  
Togona: fine, r/r  
  
One day as Kurama and Hiei were walking through the forest they heard a cry. They followed the scream to the center of a circle of tree's were they saw an elf pinned to the ground by demon.  
  
Demon: scream all you want, no one will here you  
  
Elf: someone help me!  
  
Demon: laughs evilly no one will come, and you shall be mine  
  
Deep voice: care to test that?  
  
The demon turned to see Kurama and Hiei, with their weapons out and ready to fight  
  
Hiei: tisk, tisk, have you no manners, picking on someone smaller and more helpless than you, we'll make you a deal, you let the girl go, and we'll leave with her, and you'll be un- harmed. Or you can chose death, which will it be?  
  
Demon: if you think, I'm going to hand her over just like that then you must be crazy, I Have been chasing this girl for months, and I finally caught her.  
  
Hiei: so be it  
  
Both Kurama and Hiei lunged toward the demon and got into full battle. Meanwhile the elf managed to escape. She crawled toward a tree and curled up into a ball. After Kurama and Hiei killed the demon, Kurama made his way to where the shaking elf was.  
  
Kurama: hey there, are you okay? Reaches for her face   
  
Elf: draws back in fear  
  
Kurama: you'll be ok, we're not going to hurt you in any way, let me see your face cups the elf' s chin and tilts upward, as he removes her hair from her face he has a rude awaking T-T- Togona?  
  
Togona: Kurama.  
  
Kurama: I thought you were killed with the rest of the elves  
  
Togona: lowers head no, I managed to escape, I have been looking for you this whole time  
  
Hiei: who are you?! You know Kurama?! Who is this woman?!  
  
Togona: of course I know him he's my...  
  
Togona: bom,bom,bom, how do I know Kurama? Long- lost friend? Father? You'll have to find out in the next chapter I'm a sneaky one ain't I?  
  
Review or I'll send my Army of Mutant Stuffed Animals after you!!! 


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Togona: hey all!  
  
Yu yu gang: hi  
  
Togona: guess what?  
  
Everyone: what:  
  
Togona: time to pick the Disclaimer!  
  
Everyone: sarcastically joys  
  
Togona: who wants to do it?  
  
Yuskue: I will  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Yuskue: Togona does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, heaven forbid  
  
Togona: grumbles anyways, lets start where we left off.  
  
Togona: of course I know Kurama he's my. .Brother  
  
Hiei: wait a minute, Kurama you never said anything about a sister  
  
Kurama: like you never told us about Yukina, I have kept it to myself, for all these years, now lets go home.  
  
Togona/Hiei: your taking me/her home?!  
  
Kurama: well of course, you have to meet the others  
  
Togona: I don't know about this Kurama makes a sign saying 'come here'   
  
Kurama: lowers his head to her ear   
  
Togona: whispers in Kurama's ear I don't think that Hiei likes me  
  
Kurama: he'll warm up to you, come holds his hand out helps Togona up   
  
at the house   
  
everyone was buzzing with questions, finally Togona decided to tell her  
  
story   
  
Togona: well Kurama and I were separated at birth, because our father was  
  
a demon, a hostile one, our mother was an elf, but Kurama did not get any  
  
of her blood. I hadn't found out until I was older that my father was not  
  
my real dad, he was only my stepfather. I of course inherited my mother's  
  
looks while Kurama naturally inherited his fathers. Kurama is only my  
  
half- brother. Father was too worried that he would hurt my mother and I,  
  
so he took Kurama and left. I never knew about Kurama and my father until  
  
a few years ago. My mother told me on her deathbed. Since then I've been  
  
searching for Kurama, but had no luck. Thats when I met Tren, he agreed  
  
to help me under one condition. that I be his slave. He many disgusting  
  
things to me like, feel me and touch me. He also viciously beat me.   
  
rolls up her sleeves, to reveal a bunch of cuts and bruises no matter  
  
how hard I've tried to heal them they never healed.  
  
Hiei: wait a minute what's that points to a small bleeding hole in  
  
Togona's arm   
  
Togona: nothing, its nothing covers the hole with her arm   
  
Kurama: tell us what, Togona, it's for your own good  
  
Togona: eyes tear up Tren injected me with a knock out substance, but  
  
the only reason it isn't working is because that he's injected it so many  
  
times that I've gotten used to it. tries to run   
  
Hiei: uses super speed to get in front of Togona your not getting  
  
away  
  
Injection finally kicks in and Togona passes out.  
  
Hiei: catches Togona before she hits the ground.  
  
Kurama: oh my, this isn't good, what shall we do with her  
  
Hiei: she'll remain in my room, by the looks of it, I'd say that one  
  
really affected her. carries Togona to his room.  
  
Hiei's room   
  
Hiei's Room: dark, black walls, nothing but a bed, a small chest of clothes, and a long mirror.  
  
Hiei: places Togona on his bed sits next to the bed and waits.  
  
two hours later   
  
Togona: stirs wakes up groans what happened?  
  
Hiei: that injection was the last straw for your system it may have poisoned it. You will remain here for the night.  
  
Togona: and where will you sleep?  
  
Hiei: on this chair.  
  
Togona: opens mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Hiei   
  
Hiei: any arguments and there will be consequences. walks out  
  
Botan and Keiko walk in.  
  
Botan: are you okay, we saw the whole thing, we didn't know what happened until Kurama told us.  
  
Keiko: then we were worried when Hiei took you in. it must have been serious if Hiei gave you his bed for the night.  
  
Togona: no, it just was the injection. squirms feels something odd lifts up sheets to see a lot of bandages oh, I see Hiei took the liberty in bandaging all my wounds, how did he manage, there were so many. I've got bandages on ones I didn't even know I had  
  
Botan/Keiko: giggles  
  
Togona: oh shut it you two.  
  
Botan: so do you have a boyfriend?  
  
Togona: no  
  
Botan: do you have your eyes on any guy  
  
Togona: yeah.  
  
Botan/Keiko: Who?! Who?! Who?!  
  
Togona: promise not to tell?  
  
Botan/Keiko: yes, now who?!  
  
Togona: well, I don't know if it's too early to tell but. I think I'm in love with.  
  
Togona: Ha! Got you again, but I will get the third chapter up and rolling, see ya! Review, and I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 


	3. Trens Fate

Togona: hey all, I'm back, and so far I keep leaving you hanging ^_^ now here's the answer to the question in last chapter.  
  
Botan: hello! I'm here to do the disclaimer ^_^  
  
Togona: v_v I hate the Disclaimer  
  
Botan: oh well  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Botan: Togona does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and never will  
  
Togona: don't rub it in  
  
Hiei: ♥_♥  
  
Togona: are you okay, Hiei? Anyway let's get on with the story By the way, this is the chapter where the "foul language" starts. R/R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Togona: well, I don't know if it's too soon to tell but I think I'm in love with... Hiei  
  
Botan/ Keiko: *girly scream* Kawaii!!!! How cute!  
  
Togona: oh shut the hell up.  
  
Botan: good luck with him; he's a hard one to crack.  
  
Togona: not how I'm going to break it to him *smirks*  
  
Keiko: good luck.  
  
Botan: we should go, you need rest, we'll be back tomorrow ^_^  
  
*Botan and Keiko leave the room, and Hiei enters*  
  
Hiei: what was that about? Those two were laughing like drunken idiots.  
  
Togona: *shakes head* oh nothing and it's called giggling. You don't get out much, do ya? So Doctor Hiei, what's the diagnosis, will I make it?  
  
Hiei: *sarcastically* ha ha, your so funny.  
  
Togona: *smirks* well?  
  
Hiei: let me see *puts his hand on Togona's cheek* your fever has gone down, so I'm guessing you will be better be tomorrow.  
  
Togona: good. Uh Hiei, you can take your hand off now.  
  
Hiei: oh yeah *withdrawals hand* *changes the subject* so your Kurama's sister, well what a surprise. I take it that demon that we killed was Tren.  
  
Togona: oh yeah, about that...that wasn't Tren.  
  
Hiei: what?!  
  
Togona: that was his henchmen.  
  
Hiei: Kurama!  
  
Kurama: *runs in* what is it? What's wrong?  
  
Hiei: it appears that our fight isn't finished.  
  
Kurama: what ever do you mean?  
  
Hiei: that demon we killed yesterday wasn't Tren, it was his henchmen.  
  
Kurama: *looks at Togona* is this true?  
  
Togona: yes it is.  
  
Kurama: Bastard! First thing tomorrow, we go out and search for him.  
  
Togona: no! I don't want you to get hurt.  
  
Hiei: we can't do it without the girl, but then again she should better by tomorrow.  
  
Kurama: *took her hands in his and knelt next to the bed* we have to; we don't want him to come after you. You will come with us and lead us to him, no exceptions. I lost you once, I can't do it again  
  
*Hiei coughed something in disgust that sounded a lot like "sibling love"*  
  
Kurama: oh Hiei, you'll warm up to her, hey, you may even fall in love with her, oh Togona, Botan told me *winks* don't blame it on her, I *cough* er, squeezed it out of her. *leaves*  
  
Hiei: am I the only one that never knows what the hell going one in this place?  
  
Togona: by the looks of it, yes, I'll inform you later.  
  
Hiei: you should rest.  
  
Togona: yeah I guess you're right I'm tired. Oh yeah, thank you, for giving me your bed, tending my wounds, and keeping me company  
  
Hiei: my pleasure, I hoped you wouldn't be mad at me for tending to your wounds. I'd think you'd be a little touchy about men.  
  
Togona: no, any friend if Kurama's, I trust, but it must be uncomfortable for you to sleep in that chair.  
  
Hiei: it's okay; you probably haven't slept in a bed in ages, have you? I mean, with Tren?  
  
Togona: *tears roll down her cheeks* yes, I did, but it was the most uncomfortable experience  
  
*Hiei figured out what she meant and embraced her*  
  
Togona: *taken aback*  
  
Hiei:*thinks* why am I hugging her, I'm not supposed to be sentimental, am I going soft?  
  
Togona: thank you again, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Kurama and I will take care of that bastard for you; he won't live to see the light of day  
  
________________________ The Next Day. ___________________________________  
  
The sun peaked over the horizon, and shone a tiny bit of light into the room and Togona stirred awake, she looked over to the sleeping Hiei, who had his head rested next to her  
  
Togona: *whispers* he looks so cute and innocent when he's sleeping.  
  
Hiei: *stirs* did you sleep well?  
  
Togona: the question should be did you sleep well?  
  
Hiei: it wasn't that bad.  
  
Togona: am I well enough to lead you on our expedition?  
  
Hiei: well, let's see *puts a hand on her cheek* well your fever is completely gone, so yes, you should be well enough.  
  
Togona: what time is it?  
  
Hiei: it's seven o' clock.  
  
Togona: are we the only ones up?  
  
Hiei: it's been quiet, so I'm guessing that we are.  
  
Togona: then I'll go make breakfast.  
  
Togona gets up and walks to the kitchen where she finds some pots and pans. Starts breakfast and by the time it was done, everyone was up. Hiei had watched her in fascination, occasionally stopping himself from staring, then going back to the same trance. Everyone sat happily eating and chatting.  
  
Yuskue: wow, this is good. How did you learn to cook like this?  
  
Togona: Tren used to force me to cook for him every night.  
  
Botan: that Tren sounds like a cruel man.  
  
Hiei: and today, Togona will lead us to his castle so we can kill him. He needs to pay for the pain he's caused. *evil eyes* I'll make sure of it.  
  
All: *stares at Hiei in surprise*  
  
Hiei: you do know it's rude to stare.  
  
Togona: okay, who wants seconds?  
  
Yuskue, Kuwabara, and Botan: I do, I do, I do!!!!  
  
Togona and Hiei: hn. v_v  
  
Kurama: v_v  
  
* After they finished they all paid their complements to Togona*  
  
Yuskue: I'll do the dishes you guys should get ready to go.  
  
Kurama: you're right, come on Togona.  
  
__________________________ In Hiei's Room________________________________  
  
Hiei: how are you to get changed, you have no clothes.  
  
Togona: like this *magically changes into a gold blouse with a pair of black pants*  
  
Hiei: oh I see, you conjure up clothes.  
  
Togona: ^_^ yep!  
  
Hiei: unfortunately, I do not have that power.  
  
Togona: would you like me to leave?  
  
Hiei: no, there's a hidden door to a bathroom. *bangs on the wall and a door pops open*  
  
Togona: O_o oh, I see...  
  
Hiei: ^_^ this room is full of hidden compartments. *disappears into the bathroom*  
  
Togona: *thinks* did he just smile?!  
  
After Kurama, Hiei, and Togona were all ready they headed out towards the forest. Togona as the guide they went deep into the forest until they came across a small castle in the distance.  
  
Togona: this way. If you take the straight route you'll encounter a man eating leech.  
  
Togona led them to a secret passage underground. The passage was lit by candles on the wall. They looked as if they were never melted. They finally reached a door.  
  
Togona: I'll go in, make him think I came back to him and that's when you attack.  
  
Kurama/Hiei: right.  
  
Togona: *walks in* hello Tren.  
  
Tren: I knew you'd come back *slaps Togona's ass* you and I have something to catch up on tonight  
  
Togona: *mutters* damn pervert  
  
*behind the door*  
  
Kurama/Hiei: damn pervert  
  
*hears Togona say "you won't have me this time"*  
  
Hiei: now!  
  
*Kurama and Hiei burst through the door with their weapons out*  
  
Tren: you little two- timing whore! You were cheating on me with two men!  
  
Togona: first of all, I wasn't yours in the first place, second of all, the red head is my brother, and third of all, why would you care, you would give me off to your body guards and henchmen!  
  
Tren: you little bitch, I won't let you live!  
  
Togona: haven't you heard a word I said! You are the one who is going to die!  
  
Tren: do not speak to me that way! * He hits Togona across the face. Tren grabs her by the hair and pulled her up to his eye level.* I'm going to make you pay, and when I'm finished I'm going to have the best night of my life.  
  
* Suddenly with a flash of light, Togona dropped to the ground and Tren was thrown back onto the floor. He looked up with blood dripping from his mouth at Hiei, who had just stricken him*  
  
Hiei: that is no way to treat a woman, especially one as beautiful, nice, and polite as Togona! For that, you are the one who's going to pay... with your life.  
  
Kurama rushed to Togona's side and looked up at Hiei. It was scary, Hiei had an evil glint in his eyes, his mouth was thin, and he was grasping his sword.  
  
Kurama: maybe I'll let Hiei fight this one, he looks pretty pissed.  
  
Tren got up and stared at Hiei with the up most hatred. He took out his own sword and charged towards him. The clang of metal on metal filled the air. Tren, who also had super speed, was still not getting the advantage. No matter how fast or how hard he swung his sword Hiei always dodged the attack. But now all Kurama and Togona could see was flashes of light. Tren managed to slash Hiei in the arm, but at that very moment Hiei took the advantage and plunged his sword into Tren's chest. He fell back in excruciating pain. Blood dripped from his wound and fell upon the floor. Hiei jumped back and held his cut. Tren staggered towards Hiei but before he could get to him, he fell on the floor... dead.  
  
Togona: *tears fill her eyes*  
  
Hiei: don't cry for that worthless bastard. He doesn't deserve your tears.  
  
Togona: I know, but I can't help wondering about how many times he could have killed me, but didn't.  
  
Kurama: *hugs Togona* it will be okay, your safe now.  
  
Hiei: lets go, the guards will be on their way. I've killed once today, I don't feel like killing again... Unless, you want to have a go, Kurama?  
  
Kurama: no, it's best if we leave.  
  
________________________ Back at the House________________________________  
  
Togona: *tends to Hiei's wound* wow, that was a deep wound, and all because of me.  
  
Hiei: but it was worth it.  
  
Togona: *realizes something* you know now that I think about it, there was no one in the castle, and no matter what Tren always keeps at least five body guards. Seems kind of fishy, dosen't it?  
  
Hiei: now that you mention it, you're right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Togona: bom, bom, bom, bom. See I told you it would be longer ^_^ now be a good audience and review! Remember I do have an Army of Mutant Stuffed Animals on my side, so review like you've never reviewed before! Muhahahahahaha!!!!!! 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Togona: hey everyone!  
  
Everyone: hey  
  
Togona: wwwwwwaaaaaayyyyyyyyy to literal. So who wants to do the disclaimer?  
  
Keiko: oh hell, I'll do it.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Keiko: Togona does not own Yu Yu Hakusho; if she did I don't know what would be the outcome of Hiei.  
  
Hiei: ♥_♥  
  
Togona: is he going to be like that through out the story?  
  
Kurama: by the looks of it, yes  
  
Togona: nee-san! *hugs Kurama*  
  
Kurama: I guess their will be no sibling rivalry here. Be good and review my little sister's story... *takes out rose whip* or else *evil eyes*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Togona: *realizes something* you know now that I think about it, there was no one in the castle, and no matter what, Tren always keeps least five body guards. Seems kind of fishy, doesn't it?  
  
Hiei: now that you mention, you're right.  
  
Togona: it just seems creepy.  
  
Hiei: lets not worry about that now, he's dead.  
  
Togona: yeah, you're right, I'm over reacting.  
  
Hiei: [I shouldn't be this nice]  
  
[Why?]  
  
[Just because, hey where the hell you come from?]  
  
[I'm in your head]  
  
[And why are you in my mind?]  
  
[Who else is going to answer you when you talk to yourself?]  
  
Togona: Hiei, are you okay?  
  
Hiei:*snaps* yes, what do you think?  
  
Togona: *taken aback at his rudeness* s-sorry, I just thought-  
  
Hiei: well you thought wrong!  
  
Togona walked out leaving an annoyed Hiei.  
  
Hiei: the nerve of that girl. What does she take me for? Does she think that I have a soft side?  
  
Togona ran straight to her brother, Kurama.  
  
Kurama: what's wrong?  
  
Togona: oh nothing, Hiei just was being rude.  
  
Kurama: you'll have to ignore him; it's just his way of getting used to things.  
  
Togona: well at first he was so nice and now he's mean.  
  
Kurama: yes, but by the looks of it, your still falling for him.  
  
Togona:*blushes*  
  
Kurama: maybe you should let him know how you feel.  
  
Togona: Kurama, are you insane?! He doesn't want a girl like me.  
  
Kurama: I don't know, you wear a lot of black, and I know you can be evil.  
  
Togona: well I may have to lay it down to him, but I'll do it in a way so that he can't say anything.  
  
Kurama: go easy on him.  
  
Togona: oh I will.  
  
As Togona left she made her way to Hiei's room. She leaned on the door and stared at the black haired boy deep into his eyes. You could get lost in those blood red pools.  
  
Hiei: what do you want?  
  
Togona: why are you so mean?  
  
Hiei: why must you ask idiotic questions?  
  
Togona: *walks over to Hiei* you don't have to pretend with me...  
  
Hiei: *gets a worried look*  
  
Togona: ... and you don't have to be mean to me either.  
  
Hiei: I have no idea what you're talking about?  
  
Togona: oh, but I think you do *sits in front of Hiei and looks at him dreamily*  
  
Hiei: foolish girl, I have no idea. *gets nervous* why are you looking at me that way?  
  
Togona: I know why you're so cold.  
  
Hiei: and why is that?  
  
Togona: because you've never had one of these...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Togona: he, he, he guess what, you have to wait! Sorry about that, short chapter, but I'll try to make sure that the next chapter is extra long ^_^ and remember, the more review, the faster I get at writing!!!! 


	5. Kiss of Confusion

Togona: I'm back and I will make this chapter longer than the last one. YOU PEOPLE NEED TO REVIEW!!!! And to the nice people who did, thank you. Anyway who wants to do the Disclaimer?  
  
Kuwabara: I'll do it  
  
Togona: knock yourself out. *mutters* then again you're so stupid that you will anyway*  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Kuwabara: Togona does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Wait a minute, who does?  
  
Kurama: let's not get onto detail.  
  
Hiei: ♥_♥ ( you know I have to put that ^_^)  
  
Kuwabara: *slips and knocks himself out*  
  
Togona: what I tell you? Anyway, lets pick up where we left off, while I go feed my Army of Mutant Stuffed Animals (which after this will be known as AOMSA) yes my little animals, I brought you your favorite, human flesh...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Togona: I know why you're so cold.  
  
Hiei: and why is that?  
  
Togona: because you've never had one of these... *gently presses her lips against his*  
  
Hiei: *is totally shocked. Kisses her back at first but then pushes her off him.*  
  
Togona: I'll let you think about that. *leaves*  
  
Hiei: Why did I kiss her back? It must have been the shock.  
  
Voice: Troubles, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: how long have you've been standing there, fox?  
  
Kurama: ...  
  
Hiei: don't tell me, long enough.  
  
Kurama: you're good, but I think she's better  
  
Hiei: she's your sister, you do something about it.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, you and I both know, only half of you is telling me this.  
  
Hiei: and what is that supposed to mean?  
  
Kurama: you know damn well what it means. I'll let you think it over. *walks off slowly*  
  
Hiei: *mutters* like sister, like brother.  
  
Kurama: I heard that.  
  
_____________________________ Meanwhile _________________________________  
  
Botan: what are you smiling about?  
  
Togona: oh nothing ^_^  
  
Botan: O_o?  
  
Keiko: does have to do with Hiei?  
  
Togona: *sings* I'll never tttttteeeelllll  
  
Botan: O_o??  
  
Keiko: O_o?  
  
Togona: *walks out of the room, and joins Yuskue*  
  
Yuskue: hey  
  
Togona: hey  
  
Yuskue: it's still kind of hard to believe that you're kurama's sister.  
  
Togona: it's still kind of hard to believe that I've finally found him.  
  
Yuskue: can I ask you question?  
  
Togona: you just did, but ask away.  
  
Yuskue: what's going on between you and Hiei?  
  
Togona: nothing...*mutters* yet...  
  
Yuskue: what was that last part?  
  
Togona: sorry one question per visit.  
  
Yuskue: *sarcastically* funny.  
  
Togona: *smirks*  
  
Yuskue: I'm surprised Kuwabara hasn't tried to hit on you yet, oh yeah I forgot he's scared. Last tome I talk to him he said something like "whoever stays in shorty's room is got to be evil"  
  
Togona: *laughs* well you can tell him that I can be evil and when I do turn evil, he'll be my first victim.  
  
Yuskue: *smiles* okay! ^_^ "goes off to find Kuwabara.  
  
______________________________ 30 seconds later____________________________  
  
Kuwabara's girly scream and Togona's laughter pierced the once quiet, calm afternoon sky.  
  
Yuskue: *laughing his ass off* that was a good one, Togona. I don't think he'll talk to you for days.  
  
Togona: that was the idea.  
  
Yuskue: wow, you're pretty slick; you'll have to teach me some of those tricks.  
  
Togona: the trick is to keep a straight face.  
  
Yuskue: okay *takes out a notebook and stars taking notes.  
  
While Togona showed Yuskue the tricks of the trade, Hiei was still pondering on what had happened earlier. Later that night Togona decided to make dinner. They all chatted lively around the dinner table. Togona told the others that she would do the dishes, since she cooked, but she had a debater. When all had left the room, Hiei stayed behind.  
  
Togona: its okay, there are not that many dishes.  
  
Hiei: you cooked, it's only fair.  
  
Both reached for the same dish, their hands touched, Hiei enclosed his with Togona's. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. With the other hand he move a piece if hair out of her face. As he put it behind her ear, he let his finger trail down her cheek.  
  
Togona: Hiei...  
  
Hiei: shh, don't say a word. I was a fool, trying to resist you. *cups Togona's chin and tilts it upwards so she's looking at him.*  
  
____________________________ Meanwhile_________________________________  
  
The Yu Yu Gang is hiding in the corner spying on Hiei and Togona.  
  
Botan/ Keiko: Kawaii!  
  
Yuskue: Go Hiei! Oh calm down Kurama.  
  
Kurama: how can I calm down, my sisters out there!  
  
Botan: Hiei's leaning... closer... closer... closer... and it's a kiss!  
  
Kurama: let me see! *gets in font of Botan, to find Hiei and Togona in full blown make-out* grrr...  
  
___________________________ Later that Night______________________________  
  
Kurama sat in his room when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Kurama: come in.  
  
Hiei walks in, a little nervous.  
  
Hiei: uh Kurama, this is hard for me to say, but I think I'm in love with your sister.  
  
Kurama: oh, so that's how you explain earlier!  
  
Hiei: you say that?!  
  
Kurama: damn straight I saw it!  
  
Hiei: what's wrong Kurama?  
  
Kurama: you are my problem, you and the rest of the thugs that try to worm their way into my sister's heart.  
  
Hiei: Kurama, its okay I won't hurt her, nor will I allow anyone to.  
  
Kurama: that's what you say!  
  
Hiei: Kurama, Kurama, calm down. Take a deep breath.  
  
Kurama: *sighs* I'm sorry Hiei. I'm just so scared that I'll lose her again.  
  
Hiei: I understand, but you are not the only one who cares.  
  
Kurama: I know. Hiei I would be honored if you held my sisters heart. I trust you.  
  
Hiei: thank you Kurama.  
  
Kurama: You're welcome. I'm apologize again-  
  
Hiei: Don't, someone has already brought out my soft side, I don't need another person to.  
  
Kurama:*smiles* okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Togona: there ya go people I hope you liked it, make sure you review. I will hurry one chapter six okay ^_^ Sayonara! 


	6. You're Telepathic!

Togona: hey all!  
  
All: hi.  
  
Togona: v_v alright all this literal stuff is getting annoying. Alright, who wants to do the Disclaimer?  
  
Kurama: I will  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Kurama: my sister does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if she did... poor Hiei.  
  
Hiei: ♥_♥  
  
Togona: will he ever go back to normal?  
  
Kurama: I have no idea.  
  
Togona: Read and Review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Kurama: *smiles* okay.  
  
Hiei walked out of the door to bump into Togona.  
  
Togona: hey.  
  
Hiei: hey.  
  
Togona: is there anything to do around here?  
  
Hiei: no. [But I can think of something ~_^]  
  
Togona: don't be such a hentai  
  
Hiei: you're telepathic?!?!  
  
Togona: ^_^ damn straight.  
  
Hiei: then I have an idea.  
  
Hiei told her his "idea", which consisted of tapping into everyone's mind and make fun of there thoughts.  
  
Togona: first on our list is... Yuskue  
  
Yuskue's mind: full of nothing but Keiko pictures, with a Keiko shrine, and Keiko plush toys.  
  
Togona/Hiei: *laughing their asses off*  
  
Togona: who's next?  
  
Hiei: let's try Keiko  
  
Togona: okay ^_^  
  
Keiko's Mind: flowers, bunnies, pink, wwwwwaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy too much pink.  
  
Togona/Hiei: ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pink!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! @_@  
  
Togona: yuck! Remind me never to read her mind.  
  
Hiei: same here.  
  
Togona: pink is eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllll!  
  
Hiei: yeah, I know.  
  
Togona: we seem to have a lot in common.  
  
Hiei: which mind is next?  
  
Togona: Botan!  
  
Hiei: okay.  
  
Botan's mind: her and Older Koema hand and hand, walking through a field, leaning forward...  
  
Togona: I can't watch this any longer.  
  
Hiei: me either.  
  
Togona: Kuwabara's next?  
  
Hiei: sure why not.  
  
Kuwabara's Mind: nothing but a desert and tumbleweed rolling by. Next thing you know there is a message:  
  
System Error, File is empty, try back in a few days.  
  
Hiei: let's read Kurama's next.  
  
Kurama's Mind: Atari Mind Pong...  
  
[]  
  
â  
[]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[] â  
  
[]  
  
Hiei/ Togona: O_o  
  
Togona: who would've known my brother liked pong. I'll have to inform him that there is such a thing as a XBOX.  
  
Hiei: O_o??  
  
Togona: human entertainment  
  
Hiei: oh, I see.  
  
Togona: you'll have to try it sometime, its fun.  
  
Hiei: well at least we got a lot of blackmail today.  
  
Togona: yay! I love blackmail!!!!  
  
Hiei: so do I!!!!!!  
  
Keiko: *walks in* what are you two yelling about?  
  
Togona + Hiei: *remembers Keiko's thoughts* AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! PINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Keiko: O_o?????????  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Togona: sorry about the short chapter. I'll start on the seventh chapter soon, but if you would review more I would write more, remember that! Bye Bye ^_^ 


	7. Suspitions and the Spirit World Ball

Togona: sorry folks for not updating sooner, I was very busy  
  
Botan: sure you were  
  
Togona: I was on vacation in big bear, and while you people sat on your fat lazy asses I was sweating my butt off, climbing up the bunny slope with a snowboard!  
  
Yuskue: bunny slope?  
  
Togona: it was my first time.  
  
Kuwabara: but you sweat your butt off in tennis  
  
Togona: oh yeah, well anyway I'll do the disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Togona: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but when I do Hiei will be mine  
  
Kuwabara: where is the little runt anyway, hey, Maybe we got rid of him  
  
Hiei: ♥_♥  
  
Kuwabaka... I mean Kuwabara: I spoke too soon *looks at his name* hey!  
  
Togona: read and review... or else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We last left off with Togona and Hiei reading everyone's minds and gaining lots of blackmail material.  
  
Togona: that's enough gathering blackmail for one day, but I will never, I repeat, never read Keiko's mind ever again. *shudders*  
  
Hiei: that was totally scary.  
  
Suddenly Botan bursts through the door a little too happy  
  
Botan: Guesses what everyone, we have been invited to the first annual Spirit World Ball.  
  
Everyone: O.o????  
  
Botan: I know that all of you are probably thinking, what in the hell is that? Am I right?  
  
Everyone: *nods*  
  
Hiei: just get on with it!  
  
Botan: it basically a dance, the word 'ball' is a fancy word for dance.  
  
Hiei: we know what 'ball' is; just get on with the other information!  
  
Botan: it says to 'dress to impress' so obliviously it a formal occasion. Bring a date...  
  
Everyone, including Botan: *nervous look*  
  
Botan: I don't think we should do this Sadie Hawkins style.  
  
Hiei: Sadie who?  
  
Kurama: it's when the female asks the male to the occasion, instead of the male asking the female.  
  
Hiei: oh I see.  
  
Yuskue: Keiko?  
  
Keiko: yes, Yuskue I will go with you.  
  
Yuskue: *sighs in relief*  
  
Kurama: uh, Botan...  
  
Kuwabaka: *makes his way towards Togona, but then goes back in his place after receiving a death glare from Kurama.* *mutters* she was a creepy bitch anyway *receives another death glare from Hiei* where's Yukina...  
  
Hiei: *looks nervously at Kurama who nods* *makes his way towards Togona* um, Togona, I really don't normally do this but... will you go to the dance with me?  
  
Togona: of course *kisses Hiei on the cheek*  
  
Botan: now that everyone has someone to go with, we will have to figure out what to were.  
  
Yuskue aren't the guys wearing tuxes?  
  
Botan: I didn't mean you guys, I meant us girls!  
  
Guys: v_v¡¡  
  
Botan: *giggles*  
  
Kuwabara: and when is this thing?  
  
Botan: next weekend.  
  
Keiko: so we have one week to prepare  
  
Botan: yeah pretty much.  
  
Yuskue: then the guys and I will have to go to the boutique tomorrow and get our tuxes  
  
Botan: the girls and I will go get dresses  
  
Hiei: sorry Yuskue I have my own business to attend to.  
  
Keiko: the whole week?  
  
Hiei: yeah, what's it to you human?  
  
Keiko: *mutters* nothing  
  
Hiei: that's what I thought  
  
Togona: *looks at Hiei*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ later that night ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Togona: Botan?  
  
Botan: yes?  
  
Togona: I need your help  
  
Botan: if you're asking me about a dress-  
  
Togona: no, I need your help to spy on Hiei; he's got my suspicions on their toes  
  
Botan: ^_^ oh okay  
  
Togona: thanks a lot Botan  
  
Botan: spying is my job  
  
Togona: I thought that you where the grim whreaper  
  
Botan: I am but I can't keep a secret so the spy agency didn't pick me for the job, damn I wasn't supposed to make them a real thing!  
  
Togona: O.o  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Togona how did you like that chapter? In the next few chapters someone will come in ~_^ ((: hint, hint :)) I am accepting guesses! Review *Kawaii smile* pppplllllleeeeaaassssee! 


	8. Secret Eyes

Togona: WARING: THIS A SONGFIC!!!!! I thought that I would be cute for this chapter. It is to Pretend to be nice by Josie and the Pussycats, yes Josie and the Pussycats!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Togona: I do not Yu Yu Hakusho and I don't own Josie and the Pussy cats, as you all know, all I own is AOMSA and right now they are playing with OoOoOoh, shiny..' ALL-TO-POWERFUL-RABID-SQUERAL-NINJA-ASSASSINS (ATPRSNA)  
  
So anyway, back to the story...  
  
// // = song lyrics, easy enough?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Togona's POV)  
  
Togona: Hiei, what are you planning?  
  
Hiei just stared at me as if I was crazy and I did not know what I was talking about. The look in his eyes was as if he were hiding something.  
  
// well, he looks at me with those innocent eyes//  
  
// and says "it looks like you're wearing some kind of disguise//  
  
//because your hair sticks up. Your shoes are untied//  
  
// I hope that you got that shirt at half price!!"//  
  
Togona: Hiei, you've been acting strange lately  
  
It was the truth; he had hardly spoken, nevertheless laughed. Hiei always laughed around me. Why was he doing this to me?  
  
Hiei: I have to go  
  
Togona: no. Hiei!  
  
//and every word I say falls flat on the floor, //  
  
//I try to tell a joke he's heard it before//  
  
//and I don't think I can take it no more//  
  
//he's driving me right out my front door//  
  
After that I made sure that Hiei wouldn't notice, I grabbed Botan and we followed him. He followed him into the city where he went in and out of stores.  
  
//why do you do what you do to me baby shaking my confidence//  
  
//driving me crazy//  
  
// you know if I could, I'd do anything for you//  
  
//please don't ignore me because you know I adore you//  
  
When we got home we had nothing! I noticed that he was extra cold and crude with everyone but he was always like this. Ignoring me is like being cold and crude! We barley spoke. It kind of hurt, but I knew that Hiei needed his space, but what was he doing.  
The next day I went along, because Botan and Keiko needed to buy their dresses. I was making mine by night so I didn't have to worry about that. They had told that they would keep an eye on him.  
  
//can't you just pretend to be nice?//  
  
//could you at least pretend to be nice?//  
  
// If you could just pretend to be nice//  
  
// then everything in my life would be alright//  
  
//eoeoeoeoeoeoooooooo eoeoeoeoeoeoooooooo eoeoeoeoeoeooooooo//  
  
This was totally confusing me and I could not take it anymore. I used to feel that I knew him, I was the only girl he had ever opened up to. And know I couldn't even figure what he was doing out.  
  
// and I tried so hard just to figure him out//  
  
//but he won't tell me what he's thinkin' about//  
  
The scary part is he comes home extremely tired and extremely late. He falls asleep on the couch, rather than his bed. And when this happens he shows no emotion towards it.  
  
//and then he falls asleep on the living room couch//  
  
//with his sunglasses one and his tongue hanging out//  
  
//and then he disappears at a week at a time//  
  
//and then he shows, just like everything's fine//  
  
Barely any people ask him where he's been, but all he gives us is the same stupid excuses and stories. I know that he knows that I see right trough him.  
  
// I don't get what goes on in his mind//  
  
//but I'm tired of hearing the same stupid lines//  
  
// why do you do what you do to me baby//  
  
//shaking my confidence  
  
//driving me crazy//  
  
//you know if I could I'd do anything for you//  
  
//please don't ignore me because you know I adore you//  
  
The next day, I received a big shock. When I went to spy on Hiei, Botan was there! That back stabbing little bitch! She had better not rat me out or it will be the last thing she does!  
  
//can you just pretend to be nice//  
  
//could you at least pretend to be nice//  
  
// if you could just pretend to be nice//  
  
//then everything in my life would be alright//  
  
//eoeoeoeoeoeooooooo eoeoeoeoeoeooooooo eoeoeoeoeoeooooooo//  
  
When I arrived back, I put myself into interrogation mode.  
  
Togona: alright spit it out Botan!  
  
Botan: spit what put?  
  
Togona: *yells* I saw you and Hiei today, you idiot! Don't' act stupid with me! Now tell me what you two were doing!  
  
Botan: I can't say  
  
Togona: and why not?!  
  
Botan: because I want to live, that's why  
  
Togona: you aren't' going to live if you don't tell me!  
  
Botan: Hiei threatned me with my life, he knew you were going to want to know. So he said that if you asked, not to tell you.  
  
Togona: and if you did?  
  
Botan: than he would kill me.  
  
What was so important and so secret that he would threaten Botan with her life? Now this was hurtful and confusing.  
  
//why do you do what you do to what you do to me baby//  
  
//shaking my confidence//  
  
//driving me crazy//  
  
//you know if I could I'd do anything for you//  
  
//please don't ignore me because you know I adore you//  
  
Botan: you know, they say that 'curiosity killed the cat' well in this case I'm the cat.  
  
Togona: did you rat me out.  
  
Botan: Okay stop it with the animals, no I didn't tell.  
  
Togona: thanks Botan.  
  
Botan: what are friends for?  
  
Togona: *smiles and hugs Botan*  
  
//can't you just pretend to be nice?//  
  
//could you at least pretend to be nice?//  
  
//if you could just pretend to be nice//  
  
//then everything in my life would be alright//  
  
//eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoooooooo eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeooooooooo eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeooooooooo eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeooooooooo eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeooooooooo eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeooooooooo...//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Togona: finally done! And in the next chapter there will be someone coming in that you wouldn't expect... I'm, still taking guesses! Review :D Please 


	9. Tears and Old Enemies

Togona: I'm back! A special thanks to Anime's No.1 FanGirl, for all the nice reviews she's givin' me ^_^ and as a special treat, I made so she finds out what Hiei does in this chappy!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Togona: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho... or anything for that matter ;_;  
  
~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
It was the day of the Ball. All the girls were giggly, and all the guys were nervous. Everyone was ready... except for Togona. All the girls stood downstairs in there new dresses, with a carnation around their wrist.  
  
Botan: oh Hiei, Togona said that she would be down in a minute. She was just putting the finishing touches on her dress. You're lucky she maid hers herself, so there will be none like it.  
  
Just then Togona walked down the stairs in her gown. It was a strapless, black, and long. On her wrists she had silver bracelets and a ring on her finger. She had put her hair in a bun with a tiny wreath of mini red roses around it. He had put on some shiny diamond earrings on. Yuskue whistled as she same down and met with Hiei.  
  
Yuskue: lookin' good Togona, its okay Hiei, I'm not coming onto your girl.  
  
Hiei: I know that you have been wondering where I have disappeared to this whole time. Well I was looking for the perfect flower the first day, and the second day I realized that flowers die too early, then the third day I wanted to find a way to express my love, the forth day I went searching, and finally the fifth day I found it.  
  
Hiei took out a medium sized box, and when he opened it revialed a silver chain. But what got Togona's attention was the pendant. It was a heart resting on a rose with a dragon wrapped around it. All carved out of diamond.  
  
Hiei: I found the perfect flower, thanks to Kurama. The dragon around the heart means that I will always have my arms around you to love and protect you.  
  
Togona: I- I don't know what to say... Thank you so much! *jumps on Hiei with her arms wrapped around his neck and kisses him on the lips*  
  
Botan/Yukina/Keiko: Kawaii!!!!!  
  
Kurama: *smiling*  
  
Yuskue: I have a feeling that kiss isn't the only thing he'll get in return (~_^ *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*)  
  
Kuwabara: humph, *mumble, mumble* damn shorty...  
  
Yuskue: alright, now that we got our two love birds even more in love, let's go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the Ball ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was dancing having a good time. The music was set on a slow... until  
  
Familiar Voice on a microphone: hello, hello, is this thing on? Oh, can I please draw attention to a couple in that far corner. *spotlight hits Togona and Hiei* I would like the dance floor to please clear so these two love birds can dance, that is all.  
  
Amazingly the dance floor clears and leaves a nervous, shocked expression on Togona and Hiei's face.  
  
Hiei: when I find out who that was I'm going to kill them.  
  
Togona: well we can't just stand here, we have to go out there  
  
Hiei: I guess you're right..  
  
Hiei and Togona went out on the dance floor. The music changed to a waltz and Hiei put one hand on her waist and the other enclosed in hers. They began to dance, it was so graceful that it left the crowd in awe.  
  
Keiko: they are so compatible  
  
Hiei had just twirled Togona.  
  
Botan: they make it look so easy.  
  
Yukina: surprisingly they have never done this before.  
  
Yuskue: wow, Hiei can sure dance.  
  
Kuwabara: how did shorty learn, I can't dance like that  
  
Yuskue: I think Yukina's feet can conform that, but the big idiot does have a point.  
  
Kurama: I can answer that, Togona and Hiei have very intelligent minds and can learn just by watching, being a swordsmen requires a lot of amazing footwork, and I do believe that Togona plays tennis, which also requires great footwork. Therefore, if you combine the two you get this result.  
  
Yuskue/Kuwabara: O.o sure, okay  
  
The song had ended and Togona and Hiei took the chance to escape to the garden where they sat on the bench talking.  
  
Hiei: I know this may be hard for you, but can you please tell me about your mother.  
  
Togona: *nods* okay. I lived with my mother since father had left and had taken Kurama. I would help her, my power is wind, so if anything came our way then I would just blow it away. She was Elvin and many elves do not learn magic, but my mother wanted me to have good benefits and forced me to learn. I thank her for that now. One day she grew very ill and I could not cure her. Everyday she grew sicker and sicker. Until one day on her heath bed she told me about Kurama.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mina: Togona, you and I know that I don't have long to live.  
  
Little Togona:*crying uncontrollably* no, mother, please don't die  
  
Mina: it's okay. Listen Togona, you have a brother named Kurama, I need you to go out and search for him, he will take care of you. And when you find true love, I want you to think of me, and on your wedding day remember this... I ... always...be ... with... yo-...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Togona: *tears running down her cheeks* she never finished her sentence, at that moment she died.  
  
Hiei: I sure she would be proud of you now-  
  
Hiei was interrupted by the crack of a whip and an angry voice. They turned to find an extremely pissed off Kurama.  
  
Kurama: what did you do to her?!  
  
Hiei: Kurama I-  
  
Kurama: I told you to NEVER hurt her! And now I'm going to hurt you! *raises whip*  
  
At that moment Togona stood in front of Kurama.  
  
Togona: no, Kurama! It wasn't his fault. Now I see that I have caused too much trouble *fresh tears running down her cheek* first thing tomorrow I'm leaving. *runs away*  
  
Hiei: Togona!  
  
Togona ran until she could see them no longer see them. She collapsed to the ground on all fours crying. She didn't want to leave, but she had to. What would happen if something like that occurred again? Just then she felt cold metal upon her neck.  
  
Voice: finally, I have caught you; you won't escape so easily this time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Togona: bom, bom, bom, who could it, be? Review 


	10. Unexpected People

Togona: I' sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was writing a different fan fic. I don't know why I started it.  
  
Kurama: that is the result of boredom  
  
Togona: you said it, anyway here's the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Togona: I do not own anything except my AOMSA which I have to go walk now, enjoy oh and REVIEW!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Togona froze in total fright. Something about this mans voice was familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The man blind folded her.  
  
Man: if you scream, I'll slice your neck right here.  
  
The man scribbled down a ransom note and pinned it to the tree near by. He flipped Togona over his shoulder and disappeared. Kurama and Hiei had just found the spot when they saw the note.  
  
Hiei: great she's gone again.  
  
Kurama: there's a note, it reads:  
  
I have taken the Elvin girl hostage as revenge against you. If you ever want to even SEE her come to the castle and fight me. I am watching you any funny stuff and I have no problem killing her. Be careful on what you do. You were forewarned.  
  
Kurama gave Hiei a worried look.  
  
Kurama: obviously this came from someone who has planned this for quite sometime.  
  
Hiei: how are we supposed to find her if the baka didn't give her a location.  
  
Kurama: he must know about your Jagan.  
  
Hiei: damn, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use it, but here goes nothing. *takes bandanna off his forehead to reveal a glowing Jagan.* she's in the castle of the north.  
  
Kurama: then let's go.  
  
Hiei: won't the others wonder where we are?  
  
Kurama: they won't mind, I mean to them we're famous for just disappearing.  
  
Hiei: good point.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Togona: who are you? Show yourself!  
  
Man: oh I'm right here you just can't see me.  
  
Togona's captor had blind folded her and tied her to a chair (how freakin original) No matter how hard she struggled she couldn't get out, all she could accomplish was to cut herself with the rope.  
  
Togona: you'll see, Kurama and Hiei will find me and you'll be done for  
  
Man: *chuckles* don't you see? Well you can't, but that's exactly what I want, that's why I left the note  
  
Togona: you left a note?  
  
Man: of course I want to fight them to the death  
  
Togona: *mutters* typical.  
  
Man: why aren't you screaming your ass off for someone to help you, or even freaking out?  
  
Togona: I used to be kidnapped on the regular bases.  
  
Man: I see  
  
Togona: are you going to remove this blind fold anytime soon?  
  
Man: no  
  
Togona: asshole  
  
Man: you know it's not smart to insult your captor. I can slit your throat if I wanted to  
  
Togona: then there will be no one to save  
  
Man: good point  
  
Togona: ^_^ I know  
  
Man: wait what, grr, why can't you be like the other victims, too scared to talk.  
  
Togona: I already told you that.  
  
Man: no you didn't  
  
Togona: did to  
  
Man: did not  
  
Togona: did to  
  
Man: did not  
  
Togona: did not  
  
Man: did to  
  
Togona: HA! Gotcha!  
  
Man: damn it, I hate reverse psychology.  
  
Togona: ^_^ he, he, he  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama: I hope she's not using her reverse psychology.  
  
Hiei: she probably is to  
  
Kurama: is not  
  
Hiei: is to  
  
Kurama: is not  
  
Hiei: is to  
  
Kurama: is not  
  
Hiei: is to  
  
Kurama: is not  
  
Hiei: is not  
  
Kurama: is to, oh damn it!  
  
Hiei: I picked up a few tricks from your sister  
  
Kurama: we're here  
  
Hiei and Kurama busted through the door and saw Togona's captor removing her blind fold.  
  
Kurama/Hiei/Togona: *gasp* its....  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Togona: HA, HA, HA. GOT YOU WITH ANOTHER CLIFFIE!!!!!!! I couldn't resist now you have to review and find out in the next chapter. I love being the authoress. 


	11. Endings

Togona: hello, thank you for all the review you guys are AWESOME!!! If you like this story read my poem; it won't take more that five minutes, and review on that.  
  
Hiei: ♥_♥  
  
Togona: I still can't believe he's still like that, anyway I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama/Hiei/Togona: *gasp* it's Tren!  
  
Togona: I thought you were dead  
  
Tren: that's where you're wrong, baby. I pretended to be dead, so I could get revenge later on.  
  
Hiei: well, I'll make sure that you're dead this time.  
  
Tren: ah yes, the little whore's boyfriend.  
  
Hiei: she is not a whore! I'm going to make sure that you die in a swirling pit of torment. I will show you no mercy. You don't deserve her; you're scum on the bottom of someone's shoe compared to what she deserves.  
  
Tren: *sarcastically* oh, that hurt.  
  
Suddenly Tren fell to the ground with about a hundred arrows driven in his back including about twenty on his head. When he fell he revealed Togona holding a bow with a creepy evil glint in her eyes.  
  
Togona: man, that cocky attitude was getting on my nerves  
  
Kurama/Hiei: O.o *backs slowly away from her*  
  
Togona: its okay *wraps arms around Hiei's neck and gives him a kiss*  
  
Kurama: *smiles*  
  
Togona: I appreciate you guys coming to save me  
  
Hiei: if this is the reward I get, then you should get kidnapped for often.  
  
Togona: *sarcastically* ha, ha.  
  
Kurama: we should leave  
  
Hiei: just to make sure *shoots fire to Tren's body and waits until it catches fire* lets go now  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the house Togona explained everything to everyone.  
  
Keiko: does that mean you're staying.  
  
Togona: oh no, this made me want to leave even more. It made me realize what kind of danger that I could put all of you in.  
  
Botan: but-  
  
Togona: nope, I made up my mind. I'm leaving tomorrow.  
  
Everyone: ;_; *sad faces*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* next day ~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Togona said goodbye to everyone with hugs, ignoring everyone's protest.  
  
Yuskue: Hiei said to meet you in the back of the house.  
  
Togona: I hope he won't threaten me to stay.  
  
Togona walked to the back of the. Before she could soak anything in, she was grabbed and slammed against a tree. She saw Hiei stand in front of her.  
  
Hiei: please don't leave  
  
Togona: Hiei, you know I've made up my mind, I-  
  
She was interrupted by Hiei grasping her sleeves and digging his face into her chest, crying. His tears turned into small black gems before they hit the ground. Togona wrapped her arms around his waist and cradled him.  
  
Hiei: please don't go. You are the only girl I've ever loved and the only person I have ever opened up to. I couldn't bear to live without you. You're apart of me. Please don't go.  
  
Togona lifted his chin up with her hand and smiled. She wiped the remaining tears with her thumb.  
  
Togona: okay, I'll stay, only because I love you.  
  
Togona and Hiei leaned in and kissed passionately. Then they went to meet the others hand in hand to tell them the news.  
  
Togona: but where will I stay?  
  
Kurama: in Hiei's room of course (~_^)  
  
Hiei: I can deal with that.  
  
Togona: so can I  
  
Togona + Hiei: *kiss*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Togona: aww, wasn't that cute. I know that Tren's death was too short and quick, but that bastard was getting on my nerves. I'm sorry to say that, that was the ending of the story. But I have a sequel in mind. Review and vote if you want me to write the sequel. 


End file.
